Los Juegos del Hambre: La pesadilla nunca se fue
by JXJ2
Summary: Cuando Katniss votó a favor de que se hicieran unos nuevos juegos y tras matar a Coin, nunca pensó que los distritos desearían una venganza. Ahora que se va a cumplir, solo puede sentarse a ver cómo varios niños del capitolio luchan por su supervivencia tal y como hizo ella en su tiempo. Aunque claro, los protagonistas son ellos (Antes del epílogo de Sinsajo)
1. Prólogo

**POV Katniss Everdeen**

La plaza central del capitolio. Jamás la recordé tan llena desde que... No, no pienso recordar lo que ocurrió la última vez que vine. En lugar de eso, me alejo de Peeta, que mantiene una animada charla tras haberse reencontrado con sus viejos amigos del distrito 13.

Me pierdo entre el gentío con la mirada fija en el suelo, tratando de no tropezar con nadie conocido ni alzar la vista y comenzar a rememorar los hechos. Avanzo ágilmente entre las hordas de pies perfectamente calzados dando pequeños brincos, notando mi trenza golpear mi espalda conforme avanzo. Aun no se hacerlas como mi madre, pero aun tengo la vaga esperanza de ir mejorando.

Noto un olor empalagoso que me obliga a levantar la cabeza. No me agrada que mi fuerza de voluntad dure tan solo unos pasos. Veo ante mí un puesto de golosinas y chocolate caliente y entonces se me viene a la cabeza un detalle importante, hoy no desayuné, ni almorcé, ni comí nada en todo el día.

Me atrevo a aumentar mi rango de observación y veo que ya es prácticamente de noche. No me pasará nada por acercarme a por una taza de chocolate, que a cada momento se me hace mas tentadora.

Cuando me doy cuenta, tengo ya una en la mano. Todos aquí me conocen, no es de extrañar que me hicieran la especial oferta de dármela gratis ante las miradas molestas y pasmadas del resto de clientes. Le doy un largo sorbo hasta dejarlo algo por debajo de la mitad, cuando entonces oigo una voz seguido del inconfundible eco de la megafonía:

-Como bien sabréis, hoy es un día muy, muy, muy importante.

Me doy la media vuelta y veo a unos cincuenta metros de mí un escenario de madera amplio, sobre el cual se encuentra Effie en pie presentando el evento, de nuevo con una ridícula peluca rosa y demasiado maquillaje. Tras ella, la presidenta Paylor imponente, sentada en un sillón rojo, con otros sillones a sus lados. Tanto ellas como las sillas, están iluminadas por unos intensos focos, por lo que es imposible prestarle atención a algo que no sea ellas dos.

-Bien, ¿si? ¿Se me oye bien?

Poco a poco, el gentío se va silenciando.

-En primer lugar, anuncio que los campeones de Panem deben de ocupar sitio en el escenario.

Salimos todos al escenario entre aplausos y tomamos asiento. Me siento entre Peeta y la presidenta.

-¡Bienvenidos a los nuevos juegos del hambre! Hoy vamos a ver los videos de presentación de nuestros tributos del capitolio, que irán a la arena ni mas ni menos que dentro de cuatro días. Echad un vistazo y conocedlos, son muy buenos chicos.

Un técnico le hace una señal, indicándole que aún están preparando el video y que gane tiempo. Tras la notable cara de irritación que le dedica al técnico propia de una diva, Effie se vuelve a dirigir al público con una sonrisa.

-Oh, por cierto, debéis saber que a partir de mañana a las 9 de la mañana, podréis ver en vuestros televisores en directo a los tributos antes del gran día. ¡Eso incluye entrenamientos! También recordaros que las entrevistas y el desfile serán...

Echo un vistazo a Johanna y Annie, que carga con el hijo de Finnick en brazos, dormido pese a todo el escándalo. Ahora parecen ser buenas amigas. Miro a Beetee tranquilo pasando la mirada por el público, a Enobaria de brazos cruzados en postura firme deseando que Effie calle, a Haymitch dormido con la cara completamente colorada y sorprendentemente sin ningún cuchillo en la mano... Y luego, me fijo en Peeta, conservando hasta la última gota de perfección del chico del pan del que me enamoré.

La voz de Effie cada vez se me hace más lejana mientras sentía que alguien me llamaba. Me paro a mirar a la presidenta Paylor que con la mirada fija en mi, susurraba una conversación que seguramente nadie del público sería capaz de oir.

-Me parece extraño que no hicieras nada extraño -Sus palabras solo consiguen dejarme desconcertada.

-¿En qué sentido?

-Creía que cogerías el transbordador horas antes y vendrías a retirar tu voto.

-No haré nada así. Al principio tuve esa idea, pero decidí dejar que todo pasara, tal vez así todo se calme y podamos todos vivir tranquilos y en paz. Al fin y al cabo, arrepentirme de mi decisión no sirve de nada -Me sorprendo a mí misma por mi arrebato de sinceridad- Ahora solo quiero saber una cosa.

-Lo que quieras -Puedo notar cómo me lanza una sonrisa bajo el foco que poco a poco se va apagando.

-¿Crees que con éstos juegos del hambre acabará todo?

Ella deja pasar un par de segundos de silencio:

-Espero que sí... Pero al final Panem lo decidirá.

Los focos que nos alumbraban se apagan, y la única luz vigente es la del proyector que alumbra un gran muro blanco. Veo el símbolo del distrito uno proyectado en la pared y me propongo prestar atención hasta que acabe el video con la esperanza de que estos sean los últimos juegos del hambre.

* * *

**Bueno, primera historia de los juegos del hambre. **

**Me dejó bastante extrañado que después de todo lo ocurrido todo fuera paz y felicidad. Por lo que usé el tema de que la votación de los profesionales (En sinsajo) no fue relevante para hacer de ella la base de mi historia. Espero que os guste.**

**No sé ahora mismo qué mas decir, solo que contestaré reviews al final de los capítulos... Oh, y que en el siguiente capítulo resumiré un poco las personalidades de los tributos del capitolio.**

**Deseadme suerte. Actualizaré lo antes posible.  
**


	2. Tributos

**Bueno, tras un periodo de tiempo traigo los tributos que han elegido los líderes de la revolución. **

* * *

**Distrito 1**

Seraphina Lonekey (12): Una chica de corta edad aunque muy malvada y presumida que mantiene una tapadera de niña perfecta (Que lo es) con el fin de ganar los juegos. Es lo suficientemente retorcida e inteligente y hara lo que sea por ganar.

Aarick Willerent (18): Chico guapo y tranquilo que está dispuesto a matar a quien haga falta, aunque su consciencia y capacidad para pararse y reflexionar le torturen.

* * *

**Distrito 2:**

Mae Nunejeep (15): Numero uno en su clase de judo y karate. Una chica violenta, conflictiva y confiada que refleja a la perfección el tópico del distrito 2. Estar en los juegos solo hace que ella esté mucho mas enfadada e irascible.

Johan Axoledge (16): Chico intranquilo e hiperactivo que padece de demencia y locura que no se tratan desde que su psicólogo murió en el ataque al capitolio, lo que lo hacen inestable y peligroso. Al ver que estaba en los juegos, él mismo hizo su terapia actual: Ir y hacer que uno a uno a los otros chicos mueran... Por diversión.

* * *

**Distrito 3:**

Asis Pallard (18): Chica autosuficiente y madura que desearía poder seguir con su vida tranquila. De carácter independiente, odia tener que recurrir a la ayuda de nadie para sobrevivir.

Thelos Trafalair (14): Chico de rasgos exageradamente albinos que parece siempre estar en otro mundo aunque no sea así. Es muy buena persona, a veces demasiado.

* * *

**Distrito 4:**

Elice Lopp (16): Chica divertida y sociable aunque atormentada por complejos casi inexistentes. Es muy sociable, pero al mismo tiempo muy irritable. No puede evitar hacer enemigos allá por donde va gracias a su enorme ego.

Damon Cebres (17): Habitante de uno de los pocos guetos del capitolio: Rudo, confiado, malhumorado, sin escrúpulos y haciendo uso de humor déspota. Pese a que la rebelión no le ha afectado lo mas mínimo, admite que desearía estar en otra parte.

* * *

**Distrito 5:**

Denis Esburg (15): Cerrada, cotilla y dramática como una chica más del capitolio, se enamora de Lodge y decide acercarse a él, aunque las circunstancias no juegen a su favor.

Lodge Rhodus (17): Claro que en el capitolio puedes tener todo lo que quieras, pero en su caso, siendo un chico perfecto y grandioso en los deportes que todas las chicas deseaban, tenía mucho mas. Aunque claro, cuanto mas alto llegó, mas dura fue la caída. Aunque su confianza no parece haberse apagado.

* * *

**Distrito 6:**

Kadee Sonetell (16): Hija de familia numerosa con fama de problemática y criada con un carácter maduro, aunque demasiado optimista y directo, avanza con paso seguro por una cuerda esperando que los juegos del hambre no la hagan caer.

Carius Tonnerke (15): Cuando solo puedes sobrevivir matando, pocas personas han salido de los juegos haciendo uso de la cabeza. Éste es su caso: chico inteligente y ostentoso, que soñaba con ir a los juegos y ganarlos como todo crío del Capitolio, aunque ahora quizás se arrepiente de haberlo deseado con tantas ganas.

* * *

**Distrito 7:**

Tracey Pricott (17): Muy intranquila, la histeria en Tracey es algo normal. No sabe cómo será capaz de sobrevivir cuando siente el miedo de manera tan fuerte y constante. Trata de encontrar el modo de relajarse desde hace años sin éxito aun.

Nils Ronne (13): Cuando sus padres se separaron, tomó la decisión de irse con su madre al capitolio para vivir una vida mejor en casa de sus abuelos, pero ahora que su madre murió en el bombardeo y su padre del distrito 7 sobrevivió, no pudo hacer nada para ser registrado como ciudadano del distrito. Ahora espera lamentra su decisión hasta que muera en el baño de sangre.

* * *

**Distrito 8:**

Rain Falk (13): Oscura y desprendiendo un aura tenebrosa, todos los que la conocen piensan que trae mala suerte, así que estuvo sola mucho tiempo. Los pocos amigos que hizo los perdió en el bombardeo, y ahora que está mas perdida que nunca, no ve esperanza en ningún lado.

Anders Risefall (16): Chico estudioso y muy inteligente. Odiador del modelo de vida materialista y estúpido tan propio del Capitolio, aspira a convertirse en alguien con algo mas de conocimiento y calmar de buena vez sus ansias.

* * *

**Distrito 9:**

Lorelle Anaery (15): Chica demasiado activa que siempre pensó en divertirse durante toda su vida. Intentará lograr sus fines aunque sabe que no es posible. Detesta cuando la devuelven a la realidad y le digan que todo es a vida o muerte.

Ceeberg Rollenknow (14): Tranquilo y muy callado, prefiere no estar en ningún problema donde puedan incluirle a él. Siempre fue muy pacifista y de sueño pesado, y jamas esperó verse en la situación de matar a nadie, aun sabiendo que si sigue así las posibilidades de salir vivo son casi inexistentes.

* * *

**Distrito 10:**

Ayala Ginnes (17): Su actividad favorita es hablar y balbucear. No tiene fin cuando entabla una conversación. Cuando alguien no se atrevía a decir algo, ella lo soltaba sin ni siquiera pararse a pensarlo. Era como una voz de masas en su escuela, y eso le encanta.

Citrus Chamell (18): La verdad es que es difícil ver a un chico a su edad con un rasgo que destacar. En su caso, él ha estado ejercitando su cuerpo y músculos hasta puntos extremos, y su fuerza ahora mismo es colosal.

* * *

**Distrito 11:**

Chiara Rosedust (18): Buena persona y maternal, con afán por las plantas y todo lo relacionado con la naturaleza. Mas de una vez salía a las afueras y se ataba a arboles para que no acabaran con mas bosques.

Eldes Pearst (13): Siendo huérfano en algún distrito, tenías que ser pobre en un lugar con más pobres aun. En el capitolio, eras un pobre en un lugar de ricos y mimados, y tenías que aguantar el doble de sufrimiento y al doble de abusones. Era mejor que tener que ir a los juegos del hambre, pero en fin, ni siquiera él esperaba ese cambio.

* * *

**Distrito 12:**

Birgit Vixx (17): Chica callada y reflexiva que ha tenido que convivir con una hermana menor que le hacía sombra. Nunca ha vivido nada intenso en su vida, ni ha querido destacar por encima de nadie, por lo que el estar en los juegos es algo que altera su temple tranquilo.

Palenk Sonner (18): Le criaron especialmente para que se dedicara a ser líder de defensa militar como su padre, un galardonado agente de la paz. Como resultado, salió un chico firme y confiado. Sabe de armas, estrategias y de lucha. Es de extrañar que siendo todo un profesional haya sido seleccionado para el distrito 12, pero eso no le importa ahora. Solo quiere volver a casa, con su familia, como el campeón que siempre fue.

* * *

**¿Qué os han parecido? ¿Por quién apostáis por ahora? Haré seis capítulos con 4 POVs cada uno de aquí en adelante. No hay cosechas directamente por que nunca las hubo, fueron seleccionados a consciencia. Espero review con las opiniones. Hablando de reviews. Respondo aquí:**

**-Our Inner Fireflies: ¡Gracias por darme tu apoyo! Espero que te gusten estos tributos capitolinos y que me leas de cuando en cuando ^^**

**-NymeriaDirewolf: Gracias por desearme suerte. Esto no es en sí un capítulo, aunque espero que te guste.**

**Saludos~**


	3. El Principio Del Fin

**Bueno bueno, tras un mes un poco ausente tratando de escribir como podía traje actualización. A veces las vacaciones me tienen mas ocupado que la rutina en sí. Pero bueo, yo cumplo y actualicé en cuanto pude. Espero de corazón que os guste. Esta parte la dediqué en mayor parte a los entrenamientos.**

* * *

**Representante Femenina del Distrito 1: Seraphina Lonekey (12 años)**

Un sonido de trompeta suena por megafonía y pasa a retumbar en mi cabeza. Doy por hecho que es de día y que debo despertarme, aunque solo giro mi cuerpo en la cama hasta quedar de lado con los ojos abiertos. Miro fíjamente el reloj digital y hago lo que solía hacer de costumbre antes de ir a la escuela. Nada mas marcó el segundo minuto pasadas las ocho, me levanté de un salto.

Me detuve por un momento a mirar a mi alrededor. Paredes blancas y suelo de madera relucientes, cama enorme aunque incómoda comparada con lo que estaba acostumbrada, muebles finos y de buena calidad, unos ventanales abiertos de par en par que dejaban entrar la reconfortante luz solar y una enorme placa plateada con un número uno colgada sobre mi cama.

La única imperfección en aquel dormitorio era aquel cajón de la cómoda que dejé abierto al sacar el camisón que llevo puesto. Me desesperezo bostezando y camino hasta él quitándome el camisón, doblándolo y guardándolo adonde estaba. Ahora abro de nuevo otro cajón, esta vez para buscar el uniforme que debo de llevar durante las comidas y entrenamientos.

Es una camiseta de manga corta azul marino y gris con un uno blanco bordado en el pecho y en la espalda, combinado con un pantalón de maya de las mismas tonalidades y unas zapatillas de deporte último modelo de esas que hacen tus pies más ligeros. Recuerdo el uniforme de mi escuela. Era mucho mas formal y lo prefería así.

Me pongo la ropa y me dirijo a un tocador que hay en la habitación. Yo misma me sorprendo. Llevo aquí apenas una noche y he sabido adaptarme a la situación perfectamente. Según el horario que había sobre el mueble, a las 9:00 debemos estar en la sala de entrenamiento y haber terminado con el desayuno, a las 15:00 debíamos almorzar y hoy no había entrenamiento por la tarde. En su lugar nos prepararán para el desfile de carrozas que tendrá lugar a las 22:45.

Ayer un tiempo después de que sacaran bruscamente de mi habitación en el subsuelo y me trajeran aquí me duché antes de irme a la cama, por lo que debo de contar con cierta ventaja ante otros muchos de mis compañeros. Disfruto durante unos segundos la satisfacción de tenerlo todo bajo control y sentirme algo mas superior que el resto mientras me ocupo de mi cabello rubio deslumbrante. Me lo peino liso y lo recojo en dos colas bajas sobre mis hombros para luego verme en el espejo un poco.

¿Acaso no soy adorable y perfecta con mis ojos celestes y mi piel lisa y pálida como una muñeca de porcelana? Podría ganar a todos esos ineptos tan solo poniéndoles ojitos, pero esa no es mi estrategia. Tengo maneras mejores de aprovechar mis cualidades.

Me apuro en lavarme la cara y salir con paso ligero al ascensor. Es la primera planta y las únicas habitaciones que la ocupan son mi dormitorio, el de mi compañero de distrito, un cuartillo de la limpieza que hay en todos los pisos y un salón lleno de lujos que se usa como sala común del distrito uno. En el ascensor miro arriba y sonrío a la cámara. Aun sabiendo que no se retransmitirá nada hasta las nueve en punto, me conviene practicar mi dulce sonrisa una vez más. Si no recuerdo mal... Planta baja comedor y sótano sala de entrenamiento y sala de belleza. Pulso el botón con la "B" y espero.

Una vez estoy en el comedor, solo noto la presencia de dos chicos más. Del 4 y del 10, creo. Aparentan ser muy rudos, admito que hasta yo me intimidé al echarles el primer vistazo. Bah, fijandose bien son peleles. Seguro que los despacho con facilidad antes de la primera noche. Creo que si los de los distritos profesionales funcionan de forma tan eficaz como yo, ésto está ganado.

Me peino con las manos y cogo lo primero que veo del buffet libre tratando de hacer ver que me mantengo superior a ellos, aunque sin ser arrogante. Cuando me siento en una mesa aparte, me pregunto qué tal lo hice.

Dejo escapar por un momento una risita aguda. No me importa en absoluto lo que piensen de mí. Estarán muertos en cuestión de días. Ahora entra la chica del 5 con las piernas temblando. Patético. Creo que ahora mismo lo que me debe preocupar es terminarme mi gofre con chocolate y mi taza de té rojo.

* * *

**Representante Masculino del Distrito 9: Ceeberg Rollenknow (14 años)**

Vaya desastre. Me veo corriendo por los pasillos de la planta del sótano con mi pelo castaño aun sin secar. Ayer estaba agotado, por lo que dormí muy profundamente, solo como yo mísmo se hacer. Claro, no era consciente de que solo habría un aviso para despertarse, por lo que lo ignoré y continué con mi descanso. Paso de largo por las puertas de las salas donde supuestamente nos vestirán y arreglarán individualmente y llego hasta la sala del fondo.

En seguida abro la puerta de la sala de entrenamiento con mas de una hora de retraso. Todos los tributos estaban en formación de círculo mirándome a mi. Molestos, aburridos. Alguno que otro incluso me miraba de forma despectiva. En el centro del círculo de personas, una mujer joven de pelo en punta con una cresta de colores blanco, amarillo y verde bosque me miraba con una falsa sonrisa.

Echo un vistazo por encima de su hombro y veo cómo una chica, que reconozco por su número en el pecho que es mi compañera de distrito, me hace señas exageradas que rozan lo ridículo para que me situe en un hueco entre ella y la chica del diez y yo, algo desorientado, le hago caso. Parece que hice lo correcto, ya que la mujer del centro que se presenta como Cecilis comienza a hablar.

No dice gran cosa. Practicamente solo dice una y otra vez los distintos puestos donde podemos practicar, nos desea suerte continuamente y señala que fuimos elegidos a consciencia según el distrito. ¿Entonces qué hago yo aquí? Nunca el distrito nueve me atrajo mucho. Solo nos parecemos en las malas caras que se nos quedaron despues de descender el nivel de vida. La verdad es que cuando veía los juegos solo me centraba en las escenas finales, casi siempre con alguien del dos o del uno como victoriosos. Los odiaba, pero aun así no siempre gana el bueno.

Cuando Cecilis termina de hablar, todos comenzamos a esparcirnos por la sala de forma casi automática. Es extraño, me esperaba que tardasen menos en reaccionar mientras asimilan lo ocurrido. Bueno, la chica del siete se ha echado a llorar en una esquina de la sala. No puedo hacer gran cosa por ella, mejor me centro en entrenarme para tener al menos una posibilidad.

Echo un vistazo a mi alrededor evaluando los puestos y camino hacia el de hacer nudos. Tras lo que calculo que sería una hora ya sé dos tipos de formas de enlazar cuerdas y gasté mi tiempo en atar ramas para hacer una jaula considerable. Una ardilla cabría ahí. Orgulloso de mi avance, dejo a la chica del tres mordiendose el labio al fracasar de nuevo en el nudo básico y mirándome con agobio. La chica siniestra del ocho tiene mucha mas maña y ya hizo siete nudos distintos y dos trampas, aunque seguía practicando.

Me acerco a las armas con intención de hacer algo útil y miro con horror cómo los tributos del uno y dos junto con la chica del cuatro y el chico del doce comienzan a manejar las armas. Ya está, la alianza de los profesionales ya se ha formado y yo trago saliva considerándome muerto. Me acerco con temor a la zona de las espadas, tratando de no acercarme mucho a ellos.

Estoy tratando de concentrarme en cómo blandir mi espada, pero no puedo quitarle los ojos de encima a los profesionales. ¿Cómo pueden hacer lo que hacen? Son gente del capitolio, como yo. Deberían de estar en un nivel promedio, deberían estar mas torpes. Es obvio que no los escogieron para los distritos dos y uno por casualidad.

El chico del dos blande guadañas, hachas, mazas y garrotes mientras ríe de forma demente. La chica del cuatro gastó una docena de flechas fallando, pero cuando le cogió el truco fue capaz de hacer en la cabeza inexpresiva de la marioneta de madera una cara feliz compuesta por las flechas. El chico del uno lanzó una lanza desde muy lejos... Y acertó en el estómago del muñeco. La chica del dos llevaba mas de setenta muñecos despedazados usando sus puños americanos y llaves de lucha brutales. La chica del uno se tiraba sobre las marionetas y con dos cuchillos les destripaba por decirlo de alguna forma, aunque su cara no era la de alguien confiado. Por último el chico del doce hizo hogueras, nudos, examenes de conocimiento de vegetales y trampas en tiempo record y con genial resultado. Ahora se dirigía hacia la zona de las espadas.

Suelto mi arma y me alejo andando lo mas deprisa que puedo a otro puesto aun antes de haber aprendido siquiera a agarrarla como es debido. No quiero ningún problema antes de empezar. Voy a probar en el de camuflaje. Está vacio y tal vez con ayuda de un rato solo pueda quitarme de encima el pánico que me entró.

* * *

**Representante Masculino del Distrito 5: Lodge Rhodus (17 años)**

Una vez golpeo el pulsador suena un pitido y nuevamente salgo corriendo en la dirección opuesta. Miro las otras pistas a mi derecha, donde corren el chico del tres y la chica del seis. Ya hace rato que la chica larguirucha del doce se rindió. Los tres volvemos a pulsar el botón rojo, para volve a escuchar el molesto pitido zumbando y volvemos a correr. Escucho la voz mecánica por los altavoces

-Nivel diez superado. Comenzando nivel diez y medio.

Ahora he de correr mas rápido. Recorro una vez más los veinte metros, pulso el botón... Y como no, gano. Me quedo quieto en el sitio mirando al chico del tres tomar aire violentamente y a la del seis arrodilla tosiendo. Oigo un nuevo pitido y la voz nos informa de que todos fuimos eliminados.

Denis y la chica del diez se acerca a mi para felicitarme. Yo simplemente me paso la mano por la cabeza asegurandome de que mi pelo sigue de punta y les agradezco los elogios. Mi situación no cambia mucho, sigo siendo admirado por las chicas y sigo ganando competiciones. Se acercan también mis dos últimos rivales. Creo recordar que se llamaban Kadee y Thelos.

-No era así como recordaba las pruebas de velocidad. -Kadee hizo una pausa. Aun estaba necesitada de oxígeno como para articular dos frases seguidas- Tengo yo las piernas mas largas que tu y me has ganado.  
-Bueno, yo tengo la costumbre por así decirlo -Por así decirlo estuve haciendo deporte gran parte de mi vida. Tengo bastantes trofeos.  
-Eso es una ventaja sobre el resto -Thelos mira a los profesionales preocupado  
-Son los juegos... -Denis intervenía en la conversación algo triste mirandome- ...No hay segunda posición.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral durante mas de cinco minutos. Estábamos algo dolidos por el repentino cambio, nadie lo puede ocultar. En verdad nosotros añoramos nuestro hogar tal y como lo recordamos. Nuestra vida, nuestra comodidad, nuestros amigos. Ya nada será lo mismo y yo me enfermo de solo pensarlo.

-¡De acuerdo! -La chica del 10 nos interrumpió- Creo que lo que mas convendría ahora es romper el hielo, ya que veo que el tema no es muy conveniente.  
-No, no lo es -En ese momento agradecí que me sacara de mis pensamientos.  
-Os propongo algo. No somos débiles. Nosotros seis deberíamos hacer una alianza muy fuerte. Siendo tantos como somos será facil cubrirnos las espaldas. Tal vez incluso intimidemos a los profesionales. Hablé y conversé con otros tributos y creo que preferiría ir con vosotros. ¿Qué opinais?

Es repentino, aunque esperaba que alguien me quisiera para una alianza. Me paro a ver al resto que estaban agrupados. La chica del diez nos mira a todos con una amplia sonrisa.

-Podrías empezar diciendonos tu nombre. -Thelos le devuelve la sonrisa.  
-Oh, perdonadme. Eso fue bastante precipitado por mi parte. Para quien no me conozca: Mi nombre es Ayala Ginnes.

Muy optimista es Ayala para mi gusto. De nuevo todos vuelven a quedarse callados, tal vez la chica podría haberse ganado nuestra confianza antes de hacer nada. Denis me mira muy seria moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados, negando. Thelos mira al cielo y Kadee...

-Lo siento, ya hice planes

Dicho ésto, salió del circuito y se acerca a su compañero de distrito y a la chica del nueve para hablar. Los tres durante la conversación en ocasiones giran la cabeza hacia nosotros. No hace falta escucharles para saber de quienes hablan. No se si podrían aparecerme otras ofertas de alianza, quizas sea mi única y última oportunidad. Conozco a Denis desde la infancia y quiero que al menos se sienta bien protegida

-Apúntanos a Denis y a mí en tu alianza.  
-Si, yo también estoy dentro. Y creo que mi compañera de distrito también -Thelos seguía sin mirar directamente a nadie. Su aspecto físico es muy particular pero tiene pinta de ser buena gente. No me importa tenerlo como aliado.  
-¿En serio? Vaya, fue mas facil de lo que pensaba. Me alegro tanto de que hayais accedido, creo que deberíamos celebrarlo de alguna forma. Hum... En la arena ya se me ocurrirá algo. En fin, voy a entrenar un poco. No quiero ser una molestia a la hora de la verdad, amigos.

Y se va. No sé cómo hace para seguir tan feliz pese a la situación, pero en cierto modo me reconforta también. Miro a Denis, que sigue triste aunque no comprendo por qué. Debería estar contenta, ahora tenemos mas posibilidades de sobrevivir. Creo que será mejor dejar de darle vueltas. Falta poco tiempo para que termine la sesión de entrenamiento y le prometí a Denis que haríamos juntos una hoguera.

* * *

**Representante Femenina del Distrito 12: Birgit Vixx (17 años)  
**

Según el instructor lo hice muy bien. Miro el vendaje una y otra vez convencida de que hice un buen trabajo. Camino un poco con él y me enorgullezco de que mi nudo no se suelte y caiga. Tras superar el reto no hago otra cosa que quitarme las vendas y borrar con algo de saliva la cruz de cera roja que marcaba el area que debía vendar.

Salgo del puesto de primeros auxilios. Por ahora no toqué ni un solo arma, pero hice otras cosas que me son útiles. Por ejemplo, aprendí a fabricar recipientes trenzando cortezas de algunos árboles, me camuflé el brazo izquierdo de una forma muy decente y además ahora sé como pescar. Comprendo que no es suficiente, sobre todo teniendo rivales como los profesionales. De camino a otro puesto, les miro de reojo. Están todos donde las hachas, y al parecer se divierten descabezando muñecos por competición. Tal vez ahora sea mi oportunidad.

Ando en dirección al puesto de los dardos. En cuanto llego cojo una cerbatana azul y plateada y me pongo rápidamente frente a un objetivo de forma humana con dianas en zonas que son mortales. Me tiembla la muñeca notablemente. Me doy cuenta de un pequeño fallo, por lo que cojo un dardo y lo meto dentro del tubo.

Ahora que todo está preparado, miro de nuevo a los profesionales. Uno de ellos me vio y ahora me miran de lejos. Los he visto en acción antes. Si alguien que no fuera de su grupo se acercaba a un puesto de armas, tomaban medidas. Casi hacen llorar al pequeño del once cuando trató de acercarse adonde los cuchillos, el chico musculado del diez se peleó con el del uno y ahora está castigado sin entrenar y empujaron a la chica del nueve cuando intentó coger una espada. Dicen que fue por accidente.

Trato de concentrarme en la diana que tiene el muñeco en la garganta. Entrecierro los ojos, cojo aire, me llevo la cerbatana a la boca y disparo. Diana. Los profesionales están a dos puestos de mí. Una vez devuelvo a su sitio la cerbatana me doy media vuelta y camino a otra parte como si no hubiera pasado nada. Noto cómo una mano se posa sobre mi hombro.

-Eso no estuvo nada bien. -El aliento de la chica bruta del dos pasa por mi nuca.

No le respondo, en lugar de eso miro fijamente a un punto fijo frente a mí. Si parece que no me entero, tal vez me dejen en paz de una vez. Es extraño que no me tiemblen las piernas, creo que es por que ni siquiera me responden. La chica vuelve a hablarme.

-¿Crees que por saber lanzar un par de dardos tendrás alguna posibilidad contra nosotros? ¿Que será tan simple como dispararnos uno de esos y dejar que el veneno que habrá en las agujas haga el resto? No. Yo te diré qué pasará. Primero te romperé los frágiles huesos de tus esqueléticas articulaciones para que no puedas huir, luego te arrancaré uno por uno todos los mechones de tu hermoso cabello rubio como la miel y para teminar, mientras te quede consciencia como para experimentar el peor de los sufrimientos, cogeré un cuchillo y te destriparé con mis propias manos. Un hermoso plan, ¿no crees?

Conforme seguía hablando la mano amiga que se situaba sobre mi hombro me apretaba mas y mas mientras yo me mordía la lengua por no gritar. Cuando creía que las piernas me iban a traicionar para dejarme caer sonó en toda la sala por megafonía lo que yo llamaría la voz de la salvación.

-La sesión de entrenamiento ha teminado. Que todos los tributos se dirijan al comedor para recibir su almuerzo.

La chica del dos me empuja y los profesionales pasan por al lado mía siguiendo con su animada conversación. La chica del uno se para a verme de reojo y la del cuatro hablaba con la del dos con ironía:

-¿Destripar? Mae, que femenino fue eso por tu parte.

La chica del cuatro solo recibe por parte de Mae una señal con dedo medio, aunque la del cuatro lo ignora y va a hablar con los chicos del uno y del dos. Cuando me doy cuenta, me quedé atrás del todo, por lo que me incorporo y voy al comedor cuanto antes. Cojo mi comida y me siento en una de las siete mesas completamente sola. Dura poco, ya que el chico del ocho se sienta a mi lado.

Alcanzo a ver que ya se formaron buenas alianzas. Los tributos del tres y del cinco acompañaban a la chica del diez en una mesa. En otra los profesionales se asignaban felizmente victimas, mientras que Mae me mira arrogante. En otra mesa están los dos del seis riendo mientras que la chica del nueve les contaba una historia. Los dos pequeños del siete y el once hicieron buenas migas con la chica siniestra del ocho. Incluso el chico del nueve al parecer hizo amistad con el del cuatro.

Curiosamente hay gente que al igual que yo, parece que no está interesada en aliarse. La chica del once y el chico del diez comparten mesa sin mediar palabra. El chico del ocho se sienta a dos asientos de mí y aunque estamos en la misma mesa y me mire a mí y a mi ensalada no parece querer hablar. Y por último creo recordar que se llevaron a la chica del siete en mitad del entrenamiento por que le dio un ataque de ansiedad.

En fin, las cartas al parecer ya están echadas. No tengo ni siquiera pensado qué hacer y ya pasó un día entero de entrenamiento. En menos de una hora nos van a preparar toda la tarde para el desfile de carrozas. Tal vez tenga algo mas de tiempo ahí para pensar en una estrategia.

* * *

**No se si era exactamente lo que os esperabais, aunque ya sabeis que estos juegos del hambre son algo distintos. Decidme qué os parecieron los POVs, me encantará leer vuestras opiniones. En cualquier caso, haré un par de preguntas por capítulo también:**

**-¿Qué os parecieron llas alianzas que se formaron? ¿Alguna que os guste más?**

**-¿Por cual de los cuatro tributos que narraron en este capítulo os decantais y por qué?**

**En fin, espero review. Un saludo.**


End file.
